monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ganska
|image = |names = Gahn |titles = Sea Cutter |description = Look Below |species = Queonid |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |habitats = Deserted Island, Great Sea, Great Sea (Wiyska) MHC Spotted Ocean, Water Arena (MHC), Bitterturned Tunnels, Abyssal Ravine |relations = Gansi, Amura Gansi, Zenfor Gansi, Amura Ganska, Wiks, Wiyska, Shinsen Wiyska |elements = Water |ailments = Waterblight, Bleeding |weaknesses = Fire, Thunder |move = Spinning Slicer |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "Creatures of the sea with sword like tentacles that can cut a man in half easily. They have a vent on the back of the head that releases pressure" |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Ganska Photo Gallery}} The Ganska are queonids introduced in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. They are the less hostile and hungry cousins of the Wiyska. Appearance Based on the Wiyska's appearence, there are several differences. Instead of a single crystal eye it has two red eyes on its sides, and what would be a wiyska's eye is two horns. It has two orange fins on the sides of its head, and on the back of it is a red vent of sorts. Its mouth can extend like the wiyska but mostly stays in place. At the ends of its tentacles lies blades that extend from its tips. Also its hide is pink in colour. Intro Deserted island: Area 13: Slice a fish A pair of fish, size bigger than a man swim in from the right. Although the scene looks peaceful, it quickly changes as a group of much smaller one franticly speed away from a dark octopus figure moving towards them, swinging its tentacles as if they were blades, only its red eyes visible. The creatures appears, its tentacles show to contain blades and with a pink hide. Unable to catch the smaller fish it moves to get the big ones, flailing hard with all four tentacles it stuns the fish. It brings two to each fish and slices both into three pieces. It growls, extending its mouth to eat the meat. Camera then shifts to the entrance, where the hunter is. Battle attacks (The fight is always only underwater) *'Growl': Gives out a yell, but doesn't require ear plugs to block. *'Water wave': Moves up all four tentacles and throws them down while darting back. The water effect sent causes waterblight. *'Frontal double cut': Raises both tentacles and slashes once each, hit with both causes bleeding. *'Heavy slash': Growls then raises one blade high then swipes it hard. Can be horizontal or vertical. Causes bleeding if hit less than six seconds before. *'Behind slash': Lashes behind it with both tentacles behind it. *'Behind double slash': Same as frontal but did with its behind tentacles. *'Water spit': A cylinder of water sucks into its mouth, it extends it fast and shots a ball of water in front. *'Turning slash': A swipe with one of its front tentacles to turn. *'Four lashes': Swipes with all tentacles once each. *'Spinning slashes': Enraged only attack where the Ganska will spred all four of the blades out, it growls then quickly spins them while moving in a single direction. Instantly causes bleeding. *'Heat vent expel': After four minutes of attacks it will open a heat vent in the back of its head and expel steam which causes fire damage, but with no fireblight. *'Morbid birth': Extends its mouth and spits out a yellow pod, which births three Gansi. G rank, Amura gansi may hatch and in ultimate rank, even Zenfor gansi (G rank added) *'Four lashes combo': Open completing the attack it does its water spit attack straight away. (Ultimate rank only) *'Spinning slashes homing': It does the unhoming one not enraged. While enraged though the attack will lock onto players making it more difficult to avoid. Breaks *Broken fins *Broken horns, then scarred face and new weak point. *Tentacle blades damaged and scarred (individual breaks) *Scarred heat vent Rage and tired states *'Enraged': Will huff bubbles from mouth and expel heat more. *'Tired': Blades lower, and will drool from mouth. Carves High Rank *'Ganska Hide': Although its flexible, it doesn't seem to protect well. *'Ganska Tentacle': This arm can do strong hits, but the blade is much stronger. *'Ganska Horn': A leftover part from evolution. Useless to the creature. *'Ganska Blade': Bone structure crafted into a sword. Used mostly only for cutting up prey. *'Ganska Fang': Evolved for quickly eating the flesh of fish. G Rank *'Ganska Piel': A hide that provides safety from water currents, nothing more. *'Ganska Strongarm': One swing from this is deadly, even if the blade doesn't hit. *'Ganska Hardhorn': Horn that grew harder with the Ganska. Still useless to it. *'Ganska Blade+': Well sharpened blade that can scar rock. *'Ganska Sharpfang': This fang has grown to break bone as well. Ultimate Rank *'Ganska Huid': Thick flexible hide from a well grown ganska. *'Ganska Crusher': This tentacle is just as dangerous as the blade it once held. *'Ganska Sturdyhorn': Although very hard it serves nothing else than intimidation purposes. *'Ganska Carveblade': A single slash from this can cut a man if half easily. *'Ganska Ripper': Bone is crushed to cylinders by this maw. Mount The ganska is mounted and attacked on the head. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Ganska can be infected by The Frenzy. Its pink hide turns a purple colour instead resembling its subspecies. The range of its water wave is increased. In ultimate rank it is able to overcome The Frenzy and become Apex Ganska. It gains the move set of its subspecies, including its rare's roar. Instead of paralysis it uses water. Trivia *In the village story, Ganska is originally blamed for the large disappearance of fish in the area. The guild is surprised that something this small could cause such damage. Opon its death its revealed Wiyska is the culprit behind it. This makes the guild official who gave out the quest angry, as a monster who never harmed anyone was slain for nothing. *The monster was inspired by a comment by Rathalosaurus, surgesting a rare wiyska species, but since shinsen was ultimate rank only already this was made instead. *Aside from the blades, the lower ranked versions of Ganska are quite weak. Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Queonid